hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuku
Shizuku is member #8 and one of the 3 female members of the Phantom Troupe. Background Shizuku is not one of the 9 original members of the Phantom Troupe. 3 years before the beginning of the main story she joined the Troupe to replace the former #8, who was killed by Silva ZoldyckVol 8, p.149Vol 9, p.138. Her role in the gang is to collect valuable things and to get rid of evidence2004 Databook, p.109. Appearance Shizuku is young woman of medium stature who wears large framed glasses, a dark-colored polo-neck sweater, a pair of jeans, a pair of bracelets over her sleeves and a necklace with an inverted cross pendant which looks similar to the logo printed on the back of Chrollo Lucilfer's trench coat. She has short-layered dark hair and a spider tattoo with an 8 in it on the left side of her waist. Personality Shizuku is extremely absent-minded. Once she forgets something she will never remember it even if it happened just a couple of days before, no matter how much other people remind herVol 10, p.153. She can be a bit of an airhead at times, but she thinks and reacts quickly in combat. Like the rest of the Phantom Troupe, Shizuku is a merciless killer, despite having a friendly appearance and a polite manner. She is very loyal to Chrollo and methodical, believing strongly that the rules of the Troupe should not be broken by any memberVol 12, p.181. Plot Yorknew City arc In the morning of September 1st 2000, Shizuku and the rest of the Phantom Troupe gather in a run-down, abandoned area of Yorknew City2004 Databook, p.181. Chrollo tells her and the other members that they are going to steal all the auction items of the Mafia's underground auction that is going to take place in the evening. On the way to the auction, Shizuku meets and arm wrestles Gon for a diamond but loses because she forgets she is left-handed and uses the right arm. At around 9 p.m., she and 6 other members disguise themselves as the Mafia, infiltrate into the auction room, kill all the mafiosi and guests and make the corpses disappear using her Blinky. However the auction items were already removed from the vault several hours before by Owl of the Shadow BeastsVol 9, p.13. They then fly to the Gordeau Desert on a balloon with the Mafia being hot on their heels. Chrollo tells them by phone to cause a disturbance to lure out the Shadow Beasts. Thus, Shizuku and her comrades land in the desert to confront the Mafia. After landing, she and the others stand to one side and watch Uvogin single-handedly massacring a large number of mafiosi and 4 Shadow Beasts. Uvo however is paralyzed from the neck down due to Rabid Dog's neurotoxin, and before Shizuku can remove it from his body, he is captured by Kurapika. She and 4 other members immediately chase after Kurapika in car. Just before they can catch up with him, the remaining Shadow Beasts arrive and stop them. Shizuku and her teammates kill all of these Shadow Beasts with ease except for Owl, who they capture and torture to get the auction items. Near midnight, by intercepting the Mafia's phone calls, they find out Uvogin is being held captive in a building of the Nostrade family. Shizuku and 4 members of the Troupe then come to the building in the Mafia's disguise, cure him of the poison and free him after killing DalzolleneVol 9, p.97-98. However, in the evening of September 2nd, Uvogin duels and is killed by Kurapika. On September 3rd, when trying to lure out Kurapika, 4 members of the Troupe capture Gon and Killua and bring them to their hideout. Gon almost gives away the fact that they know Hisoka but Killua recognizes Shizuku and uses her to cover it up, even though she insists she never met them before. In the evening, she, Chrollo and 9 other members attack the Cemetery Building again to avenge Uvo, slaughtering around 2,000 mafiosiVol 11, p.88 and some professional assassins. Because Illumi Zoldyck, hired by Chrollo, assassinates the Ten Dons, they manage to avoid casualties. Following the Dons' deaths, Kortopi creates fake corpses of 6 of them, including ShizukuVol 11, p.145, to make the Mafia loosen their guard. They proceed to counterfeit the items and sell all the copies in the rescheduled auction right afterward. When it is over, they return to their hideout and celebrate victoryVol 11, p.161. In the afternoon of September 4th, in the Troupe's hideout, Nobunaga insists that they keep pursuing Kurapika instead of leaving Yorknew. Knowing it is impossible to dissuade him, Chrollo uses Neon's ability to tell the fortunes of Nobunaga, Shizuku and some other members. According to his predictions, 5 more of them, including her, will die if they meet the chain user in the following week. Nobunaga thus agrees with Chrollo that they should return to Meteor City to avoid that scenarioVol 12, p.14-15. However Hisoka alters his own predictions with the Texture Surprise and manipulates the whole group into staying in Yorknew City so that he can have a chance to fight ChrolloVol 12, p.42-45. Later, Chrollo deduces that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5 km from the hideoutVol 12, p.86. Chrollo orders Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel. On the way, he notices that they are being followed by 2 people so he tells Kortopi, Nobunaga and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi and Shizuku stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua againVol 12, p.114-115. At the same time, Pakunoda and the other two capture Squala. After she finds out Kurapika's identity by reading his mind, Nobunaga cuts his head offVol 12, p.125. Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku take the 2 kids to the hotel and meet up with Pakunoda's group in the hall. He tells Paku to check their memories again, which she does with ease. However, before she can reveal what she has learned about Kurapika, a power outage planned beforehand by Kurapika and Leorio suddenly happens, allowing Gon and Killua to break free from her grasp and attack her and Machi. Machi quickly recaptures Killua despite the total darkness and some broken ribs while Nobunaga catches GonVol 12, p.149-150. However, when the light has come back on, they realize that Chrollo has been captured by Kurapika. Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark soon arrive in the hotel. They then receive a call from Kurapika, who tells them not to follow him, not to hurt the hostages and to hand Paku the phone. He next tells Paku to arrive at Lingon Airport alone before 8 p.m. to negotiate a hostage exchange and the other members to return to their hideout. Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark try to follow Paku, but Nobunaga blocks them for fear that Chrollo will be killed, leading to a heated quarrel between Nobunaga and Phinks, which only stops after Shizuku knocks Nobunaga unconscious, saying serious quarrels between members are forbiddenVol 12, p.181. Because she and Machi agree with Nobunaga, and Kurapika has warned them that Melody is capable of detecting lies, they grudgingly return to their hideout as told by him. Pakunoda then comes back and says she is going to take the kids to the exchange site alone. Phinks and Feitan strongly oppose her, thinking she and those who support her are being manipulated. Only after Franklin explains that if they fight among themselves the Troupe will cease to exist do they let her go. However, following the exchange Paku returns without the kids nor Chrollo. When questioned by Phinks, she conjures her gun and transfers her memories to him and 5 other founding members. Kurapika's aura blade immediately kills her by piercing her heartVol 13, p.61-62. Surprised, Shizuku asks them what happened, and Phinks explains everything to her. Because Kurapika's Judgement Chain is still in Chrollo's body, Shizuku and her comrades stay in Yorknew to wait for him, who has left the city for the East in search of an ExorcistVol 13, p.80-81. Greed Island arc On September 6th, Phinks and Feitan steal a copy of the game Greed Island from Southernpiece, bring it back to the hideout and invite Shizuku, Machi and other members to play with themVol 13, p.119. After they have disappeared into the game, she, Kortopi and Shalnark also enter Greed Island. In the town of Rubikyuta they discover that Greed Island is an island in the real worldVol 14, p.111-112. Thus, they find Phinks and Feitan, exit the game, then try to return to the island illegally by ship in a group of 6Vol 15, p.84-85, intending to bring back all the useful spell cards instead of just 3 as allowed by the rules of the game. thumb|150px|Shizuku and her comrades meet Hisoka again] However, a gamemaster named Eeta detects their[ infiltration before they reach the shore and informs the other gamemasters about that. Another gamemaster named Razor then waits for them and expels them from the island using a special spell card when they have just landedVol 15, p.94-95. Shizuku and 3 other members enter Greed Island again, this time using the console of the game that they stole. Seeing someone with the name Chrollo in their binders, they try to find this person and meet Hisoka. Because Chrollo himself asked Hisoka to find an Exorcist in the game for him, they have no choice but to cooperate with Hisoka even though they think of him as a traitorVol 15, p.160-161. Chimera Ant arc She killed Pike. Succession Contest Arc She asks Chrollo Lucilfer to team up with Bonolenov since they can't handle Hisoka's nen. Shizuku wants the boss to read her fortune but he said it vanished from his book then says that his book is like a death note. chapter 77 page 18-19 Abilities Shizuku is a Conjurer. Her weapon--'Blinky' (デメちゃん Deme-chan)--is a vacuum cleaner she creates out of her aura. It can suck in whatever she wants except for living organisms, objects created out of NenVol 14, p.113, and the people she is acquainted with. She can also make it release the last thing that was sucked in. However, not even Shizuku knows where the things that get sucked in will go toVol 9, p.64. She has shown to use Blinky as a melee or short-range weapon on several occasions, but it is most useful when used as a supporting tool, for example, to get rid of all the coprses, the blood and the personal belongings after an attack by the TroupeVol 9, p.194 and to remove poisons from her comrades' bodiesVol 9, p.98. Shizuku sucking up coprses and blood using Blinky.jpg|Sucking up corpses and blood using Blinky Shizuku smashes Ivlenkov's head.jpg|Smashing Ivlenkov's head with Blinky Trivia *Shizuku ranks 12th in the Phantom Troupe in arm wrestling, higher than only KortopiVol 10, p.26. References }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island players